Ezra learns the Mind Trick
by SWTale-Teller18
Summary: One day Kanan shows Ezra the Jedi Mind trick but controlling weak minded persons is not enough. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! Sorry for the rare updates, i'm_ _busy nowadays. Learning and stuff like that, I think most of you can relate. Here are some news: I'm gonna start a new series, this is the first part, and I hope everyone will like it (takes time in Rebels Season 2 and it will go on until the end of Season 3). I'm working on the next part of Princess Leia: The Sith Whore as well. Enough talking, please review and tell me your opinions._

 _I do not own Star Wars._

Ezra learns the Jedi Mind Trick

The Ghost was gently flying through the space. Kanan and Ezra were practicing, while Sabine finished her new painting. Hera was piloting the ship of course, while Zeb slept. Everything was calm, there was no sign of imperial ships. Today the Padawan was practicing the Jedi Mind trick.

"Kanan, I'm already familiar with the methods. Just tell me how to use it on mentally stronger persons too!" Ezra was very excited to use this trick, but he also felt disappointed. The fact, which it only works on weak minded people, was just turning lower his excitement.

"I won't teach you how to influence nearly every person. This can be also dangerous, only the ancient Siths were using it on Bounty Hunters, sometimes even on Padawans."

"Fine, but I'm done for today." Ezra was not excited anymore, he left the room without a goodbye, and headed straight towards his room. As he was walking, he heard a strange sound coming out of Sabine's room. He opened the door and peaked in. Sabine was raging, and she was tearing apart a blaster, while shouting mandalorian curse words.

"Hey, Sabine everything is ok? Can I come in?" Ezra felt scared, he never saw Sabine acting like that. "I just want to comfort you."

"Fine. But I don't need your help, just help me clean up."

When Ezra walked in, he realized Sabine is not wearing her armor. He could see her nice, firm ass and petite tits. He became slowly hard and the clouds of horniness covered his mind. "Maybe I should try using this trick on her… Kanan told me, when someone is mentally unstable it is easier to influence their thoughts." Ezra reached out for the Force and focused on Sabine's mind. The girl felt something is not right, so she turned towards Ezra.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She shouted at the boy but he kept focusing.

"You will calm down."

"Wha… What? No, stop this, tell me what you are doing!"

In the next moment Ezra felt the wall between their minds broke down. He focused on Sabine's mind, and in the next moment he felt the control in his hands, and the girl's eyes became dazed.

"You will calm down and obey me."

"I… I will calm down and obey you." Sabine lost every control, Ezra smiled in happiness.

"You will get on your knees. Let your mind go. You are weak, resistance is futile. I'm your master. You are my obedient pet. You are my slut, and whenever I say 'Drop for me Sabine' your mind will fall into this weak state, and won't remember what happens."

"Yes Master. I do as you say. I'm your pet."

Ezra was rock hard, the thought of a sexy slut slave drove him crazy.

Now suck my cock, and behave like a true slut!

Sabine's eyes were turning into normal again. He looked at the huge bump in Ezra's pants.

"Yummy, let me suck on that!" She was still kneeling as she unzipped his pants and smelled Ezra's cock.

"Hmmm, it smells nice… I'm addicted master!" She cried out in happiness, and in the next moment her head was bobbing up and down on Ezra's cock. Sabine was licking and tasting every part of his staff.

Both of them knew this is gonna be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I've got many follows and favorites, so I decided to continue this story before finishing the new chapter for Princess Leia: The Sith whore. Enjoy the upcoming post, and at last, I do not own Star Wars._

Sabine was lustfully sucking Ezra's cock since minutes. She was under full control, completely mindless. Pure obedience and the huge staff pulsing inside her made the girl horny and pleased. She licked every part on the boy's cock. The top, the balls, Sabine wanted to taste everything. She felt addicted.

In the meantime, Hera landed on the surface of the planet, where the Chopper base was functioning. She wanted to sleep, the Twi-Lek could barely focus after straight 30 hours of driving in deep space. Hera checked Kanan's room, the Jedi was already asleep. When she wanted to lay next to her lover, the pilot heard a lustful moan from Sabine's room.

The Mandalorian was mindlessly jumping up and down on Ezra. The young Padawan was sitting on the bed, while Sabine was just sitting on him, in cowgirl style. The girl was drooling, her eyes were rolled back. He knew that the girl's mind was completely blank and empty. The horniness drove both of them crazy, so they didn't noticed that if this keeps going on, Sabine's mind will stay in this state. She was too deep, there was no chance of escape without a Force-wielder's help. Suddenly the door opened and Hera rushed into the room. Thanks to Ezra's reflexes he locked the entrance with the Force and ordered Sabine with the Mind Trick to get off him. The Twi-Lek was standing there with a shocked face and red cheeks.

"Hello Hera… I'm sorry for this mess, and for what will happen. But you and your body won't regret it. Tell her how it felt, Sabine."

The Mandalorian nodded and stood up, walking erotically towards Hera, who was fortunately bisexual. Sabine stopped only centimeters away from the pilot, then she licked her lips and looked into the Twi-Lek's eyes.

"It feels so good to obey Master. First you will feel like you are drunk… then relaxation and blankness fills your mind. I became so horny so fast, I never felt anything so good before."

Sabine laid towards Hera and whispered: "You will obey him soon, you better accept it now."

Suddenly she jumped behind the surprised Twi-Lek and wrapped her arms around Hera, who was struggling to move. Ezra stood up with a rock hard erection, and the pilot noticed he is much bigger than Kanan, and she blushed.

"I see you like my cock. Soon you will suck on it like Sabine did."

Hera felt scared, but lust was running through her body. She begged the girl to let her go and stop Ezra who went full Evil after letting passion and pleasure taking over his mind.

"Please, snap out of it Sabine! I know you can do it, let me go and stop this!"

"I obey only my Master, you slut."

Sabine moaned into Hera's ears as she licked them. Ezra started the process and raised his hand. He reached out for the Force and started to mentally attack Hera's weak and tired, horny mind. In the meantime Sabine started to rub the Twi-Lek's pussy, who was moaning. Suddenly Hera's eyes became dazed and she stared at Ezra's cock with a mindless face.

"I obey you Master." She said as both girls kneeled down front of Ezra, as they began worshipping his body.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey lads! It looks like many people find this story interesting, so I'm asking for the ideas of the audience. If anyone has any idea, review, or just a tip I'd like to see it in the comments or in PM. I'm also interested in your opinions. Do you guys want long chapters but only 1-2 in a month (this goes for every running or upcoming stories) or short chapters, but 2-3 maybe even 4 a month? Tell me what you want. But enough talking for now, let the next chapter begin!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: Rebels and any of its characters._

The Trap

After Hera fell under Ezra's control, the boy used the pilot's body only for pleasure. He was sitting on his bed, while the sexy Twi'lek was riding on his cock. In the meantime, Sabine was rubbing her own pussy and she kept kissing her Master's neck from behind. Just the thought of obedience made her horny what lead her to acceptance of the situation. It was the key to Obedience without resistance.

"Master, you are so sexy, please use me!" Moaned Sabine as her cunt was soaking wet. Ezra ordered Hera to stop riding him, then both girls kneeled on the bed front of the Padawan. He laid down on the bed, stretched his legs, and in the next moment the two slave slut jumped on him. Hera started to suck his cock, she was addicted to the taste and the feeling. Sabine sat on Ezra's face and the boy began to completely eat her out. The sexy Mandalorian looked at her friend and the cock in her mouth, so she joined in as well. Like this, she was doing a 69 with the young Jedi, while Hera fingered herself and sucked Ezra's cock with Sabine together.

 _-Meanwhile-_

The Seventh Sister was sitting on her bed, meditating. She had a training session hours ago with Lord Vader, who showed her how to use Force Hypnosis. It was a much more complex ability than the Mind Trick, because the user (in this case the hypnotist) could rewrite permanently a person's personality and thoughts with the Force. Unfortunately it didn't worked on everyone. The Hypnotist could only take control if she/he touched the subject in the past, or one of their subject touched another one. An ancient Sith used this method to create Rakghouls. The Seventh Sister realized once she managed to capture Ezra and Sabine. She smiled as she took down her armor, her helmet, and laid down naked on the bed. The Inquisitor reached out for the Force, and began seeking for Ezra. Unfortunately, the boy had a strong mental shield, because he was a Jedi Padawan, and she could not take control without having physical contact.

"What do we have here?" She moaned and groaned with an evil smile as the Seventh Sister saw Sabine. The girl's mind was wide open, blank and empty. She immediately entered it to receive the thoughts and the senses of the girl.

In the next moment, the Inquisitor moaned out loud as she felt a tongue in her pussy. Her body became hot and horny. She felt her mind becoming weak, she heard words in her head. _Obedience – Pleasure – Mindless – Serve – Master._ But the Seventh Sister kept focusing on Sabine's mind and started to rewrite her personality. She sent direct orders and thoughts into her, but with a weak mind. _Be dominant, accept me as your future Mistress, you are unique, no man shall tell you what to do, Do as Mist –you want- ress says, obey me completely, you need to control Ez – Me – ra, you are the Dominatrix of the Empire, you accept orders from me – yourself -._

The Seventh Sister left Sabine's head. She felt blankness filling her. Obedience is pleasure.

"I must find Master Ezra. I need to obey." She lost control, the strong feelings took over. She walked completely naked towards the Hangar (surprising everyone who saw her) and she took an Imperial troop transport. The Seventh Sister was drooling as her ship entered the hyperspace.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Sabine snapped out of Ezra's trance and smiled. She kicked Hera down from his prey and jumped onto his cock.

"What are you doing slave?" Ezra asked with a worrying face. He had no idea what is coming.

"I want to show you something _Master."_ She kissed the Padawan, took Hera's and Ezra's belts from the ground and suddenly tied him to the bed. The Twi'lek was unconscious on the floor.

"Release me slave! Stop this!" Ezra tried to take over again but Sabine was in control, her mental shields were too strong.

"No man can tell me what to do." She moaned as the Mandalorian sat on her former Master's face, making him unable to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Many readers voted both in PM and in reviews for the longer chapters, but less frequent updates. From now on every chapter will be two or three times longer, but I will post only 1-2 in a month. Though they will be still filled with sexuality, mind control and plot twists._

 _I do not own Star Wars._

The Seventh Sister's ship was travelling in the hyperspace towards the location of Choppers base. She was sitting in the cockpit naked, masturbating. The Inquisitor moaned like a slut, with a blank mind, without thoughts. Only obedience drove her, but this pathetic slave didn't knew her Master is slowly falling under Sabine's control.

After many orgasms suddenly two hands started to massage her head. A soft, erotic tone started to whisper into her ears. She couldn't react, a warm feeling ran through her body and she couldn't move. It felt like every part of her was completely relaxed.

"Listen to me… Stare at the blue stripes… Lose yourself. Your mind is weak, mine is strong, and you will be my servant. My slut and slave. Now *she moaned* sleep."

The Seventh Sister fell asleep in a deep trance. She was drooling and her eyes were a little bit opened. The soft hands of the unknown female kept massaging her head and she was still whispering into her ears. "When you wake up, you will be dominant, but my assistant. Your goal is simple. The Rebels trust me, I can't do it myself. You will need to go in and take control over every single member of the Ghost crew. Kill the males if necessary. When I say "sleepyinquisitor" you will become horny and obedient, becoming a weak slave again. Now I will count to 3 and you will wake up." The mysterious woman kept counting to 3 and suddenly the Seventh Sister woke up as a new person. She stood up and kneeled front of her Mistress. "I will do as I'm told Mistress. Who is she back there?" "She is Ketsu Onyo. A slave of me like you. She will assist us in my little campaign. But enough talking slut. The ship will leave the hyperspace soon." The Mysterious woman (who was wearing a hood) rubbed the Seventh Sister's pussy. "I know you are curious how we managed to get on an Imperial ship. Well, I had some contacts inside, thanks to Ketsu. She contacted me and I freed her from a prison without being noticed. We were looking for a ship when we saw you entering this one here, naked. The ship left the hyperspace, and the Rebels immediately established contact on the comm channel. "Chopper base, this is Fulcrum. We will enter the planet's orbit in 5 minutes. Code: 00476." "Roger that Fulcrum. Welcome back."

 _Meanwhile_

Sabine was hitting Ezra with her whip. She ripped a part of her leather jeans off, and used it as a whip after painting it black. Her goal was to break Ezra's mind and use him as her own pet and slave. Sabine only felt pure dominance in her mind, her body. Though she was still mindless and blank, her dark side took over thanks to the Seventh Sister's failed attempt to make a toy of her. Hera was tied to Sabine's wall, and as she watched Sabine dominating Ezra, she felt the boy becoming weak. His grip around her mind was not focusing anymore on the boy's cock and control, rather on Sabine's body and dominance. She was giving in, just like Ezra did.

"Please let me join. I'm horny… Mistress."

Sabine stopped hitting Ezra who was laying on his back, tied to the bed. She looked at Hera with a naughty face as she started to walk seductively towards the Twi'lek. She released her and pushed Hera's body down to the edge of the bed.

"Now lick my pussy until I finish my job."

Sabine moaned as she started to please Ezra's cock, without letting him reach his orgasm. Whenever his cock was pulsing faster the Mandalorian stopped and squeezed the boy's balls. Ezra noticed her lips were black. Sabine saw the surprise on his face. "I had a lipstick in my safe back from the time when I was a bounty hunter. You didn't notice me putting it on… We used this drug to make men weak in order to execute or seduce them. It is already in your body, and soon it will consume your mind, making you mine forever."

 _Meanwhile_

The shuttle landed near the Ghost and two soldiers came to greet Fulcrum and the prisoner she rescued, but nobody show up. After a time, they entered the transport to seek for the guests. Moments later the Seventh Sister snapped the male rebel's neck and jumped on the female soldier kissing her.

"Stay silent and look into my eyes honey…"

The girl wanted to shout but she could not. Her mind was going blank and empty as the Inquisitor used the Force hypnosis on her. She started to rub her pussy making the subject moan in pleasure. Like a predator she held down the girl until her mind was gone. The Seventh Sister stopped the process and stood up next to Mistress and Ketsu. "What is your name and purpose to exist slave?" The girl looked with a dazed eyes at the hooded female. "My name is Anilia and I exist to serve my Mistress." Ketsu took a long look at the girl's body. She was not pleased, the girl had only petite tits, and her body was below average. "We will apply some improvements on you slave, but first we will need to capture the Ghost's crew. The slave bowed and moaned. "I can't wait to become hot and sexy."

 _Aboard the Ghost_

Hera was lustfully eating Sabine's pussy out. The Mandalorian broke the Twi'lek's bond to her former Master and now she was the slave of her. Ezra became weaker and weaker as the time went by. Sabine was toying with him since 30 minutes and the boy's mind (thanks to the drug and the pleasure) was becoming dizzy and blank. "Do you want to cum Ezra?" – Asked Sabine softly. "I do… Please let me reach my orgasm." – The boy was pleading to the girl, he had no control anymore. "Call me Mistress and I will give you what you want." – Hera heard the word "Mistress" and in the same moment she moaned into Sabine's pussy. "Y.. Yes Mistress. I obey you." – Ezra gave in and in the same moment the girl deepthroated his cock making him cum immediately. She swallowed most of the semen, then the rest landed on her face. Sabine ordered Hera to lick it off from her. The new Mistress giggled as she saw the Padawan laid down unconscious on the bed. Then the two of them left the room to take control over the others aboard the Ghost.

 _Meanwhile_

"We don't need the Lasat and the droid." – Ordered the hooded female as they entered the Ghost. Ketsu was walking before her, while the Seventh Sister was covering them from behind. In the meantime Anilia was infiltrating Commander Sato's ship. "I will deal with them Mistress. Never killed a Lasat, and I think it's time to start." – The Bounty Hunter smiled as she put the suppressor on her rifle. She soon disconnected from the group and entered Zeb's room, who was unfortunately asleep. "What a shame… I though this will be more fun, unless…" She injected him with a Wookie tranquilizer, and soon started to undress his unconscious body. As she saw the 11 inch cock, what was not even hard yet, Ketsu let out a lustful moan and whispered into the Lasat's ears. "When I'm done riding you, I will cut your throat." – Ketsu was laughing as she locked the door and started to rub Zeb's cock, until it was 27 inch long. The bounty hunter licked her lips in excitement.

The hooded Mistress pointed at a door. She sensed someone coming, just like the Seventh Sister did. They hid behind the corner as Sabine and Hera walked out of the room. Both of them were naked and the Mistress saw drops of cum on her face. The Twi'lek's face was blank and she was drooling. Suddenly the hooded female started to speak in Kanan's voice. "Hera, are you there? I need your help in the load, something went wrong." The two of them hid in the load waiting for Sabine and Hera. As they walked in the Seventh Sister knocked them out with a force push. "Bring them into the boy's room and tie both girls to the wall. Now I will do my part of the mission." – The hooded female left the Seventh Sister who had a wide evil smile on her face.

The Mistress stopped right before Kanan's door and took a deep breath. This action will blow her cover, but there was nothing she could do. The plan was already in process. She took of her hood revealing her lekku's and face, then the Mistress opened the door. Kanan jumped as he saw Fulcrum in the door. "Hey Kanan. Long time no see." – She dropped her robes on the floor revealing her leather suit covering her upper body, except for her breasts and navel. "Ahsoka, wh- what are you doing?" – Kanan was completely shocked. He saw an ancient talisman on the girl's neck as she leaned towards him. "Shhh… Let my actions speak honey." – Ahsoka moaned as she kissed Kanan, who was not even resisting. In the next moment, he felt his mind becoming dizzy.

 _I will let now everything sink for you guys, I know this chapter was kinda twisty. I will work longer on the chapters because of the length. The next update for my other story will arrive soon, that chapter is right now mi 1_ _st_ _priority. And as always, I can't wait to see your opinions in the reviews ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_To SabineandEzraWren: I'm sorry if something was_ _confusing for you, and to avoid future problems I tell everything about the state of the story. The plot is happening in Season 2 on a parallel timeline, before maul but after the Rebels met Ahsoka and Rex. Right now the mind controlled characters obey 2 persons:_

 _Hera and Ezra – Sabine_

 _Anilia (Rebel A-wing pilot in the fleet), Seventh Sister, Ketso Onyo – Ahsoka_

 _Characters with free will: Commander Sato, Rex, couple of rebel soldiers, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper._

 _Now let the new chapter begin, it will be slower than the last time but many unexpected things will go down._

Sabine slowly woke up, opening her eyes. They were back in her room. She looked at her bed, her heartbeat stopped for a moment when she saw the Seventh Sister riding Ezra whose eyes were rolled back and the boy was drooling. The Mandalorian could see the Inquisitor's hands moving in circles around her former slave's head. Sabine gasped and looked at Hera who was still asleep.

"Let him go now! He is my property you bitch!" – She spit at the Inquisitor who looked from the corner of her eyes at Sabine, then laid down and kissed Ezra on the lips.

"He is mine now, just like you and your Twi'lek friend. We all serve Mistress."

"I don't care about your Mistress, let me go now or I will fucking kill you."

Sabine was full with hatred. Her favorite slave was gone, deep inside she knew she is done for, just like the others. The Seventh Sister stood up, pulling the boy's cock out of her pussy. She took a long lick from it, then ordered Ezra to stand in the corner of the room and stroke his cock mindlessly. He was completely obedient thanks to the Force hypnosis the Seventh Sister used on him. The Sith Seductress started to walk towards Hera and Sabine. She scraped the Twi'leks face to wake her up. The sexy pilot woke up and stared into the Seventh Sister's eyes.

"Take a look at us how I manage to make her mine." – She giggled as she entered her mind with the Force hypnosis. The former Inquisitor don't wanted to break this pathetic will in seconds. She researched deep inside her head to find every kink, fetish what she could use against the Twi'lek.

"Let her go you evil bitch, don't take her from me!" – Sabine was pleading, but the Seventh Sister didn't seem to care.

"As you wish." – She smiled at the Mandalorian, left Hera's mind and untied her from the wall. She fell on the ground. Her head was shaky and dizzy, those were the side effects of the Inquisitor's job. The Seventh Sister sat on the edge of the bed, naked, showing off her beautiful pale-green legs. They immediately caught Hera's gaze, who dropped her jaw. The woman giggled seeing the reaction of the rebel pilot.

"While I was in your mind, I found out you have a weakness for legs and feet… So crawl here and you can have all the fun with them." The Inquisitor smiled erotically as she saw Hera obeying and beginning to crawl towards the majestic feet of her new Mistress.

"You obey me and my Mistress. Say it and I will let you play with them."

"I obey you and your Mistress." – In the moment she said it out loudly, she lost every control. The distraction, those legs, her weakened mind, they were too much. Hera hungrily started to suck on the Seventh Sister's toes, taking long licks from the top of her foot during the session. The Inquisitor moaned at the pleasure her new slave gave to her.

"Ezra, please untie Sabine and bring her to me. But watch out, she is kinda rebellious."

Ezra blindly obeyed and punched the girl in the face, knocking her out, so she was unable to fight back. The boy untied her and dragged the girl to the Seventh Sister. She immediately used the force hypnosis on her, waking the girl's mind up, then Sabine stared at the moving hands of the Inquisitor. In the meantime Hera was still licking her Mistresses feet.

"You are no challenge to me. A pathetic bitch who believed she is more than a puppet. You will be the servant of my Mistress, a mindless slut. Kneel and worship my feet, just like your Twi'lek friend."

Sabine started drooling as she kneeled front of the Seventh Sister. The girl was hesitating to lick it, but when she smelled her new Mistress's feet, Sabine lost every control. She took a deep breath from it and licked the bottom of the Inquisitor's foot.

 _Meanwhile_

Kanan was shocked. He unwillingly gave in slowly to the kiss Ahsoka was giving him. He snapped out for a moment and pushed her away. The girl looked at him with a sad face, then the former Jedi noticed the necklace on her neck.

"I know this isn't you. You are possessed Ahsoka, let me help you!"

She laughed and her face became serious.

"I am not Ahsoka Tano anymore. This necklace here is the chamber of an ancient sith soul. A Female, who died during the time of the Old Republic. I found it during a salvage mission, and it jumped on my neck. My mind was destroyed, it is not even Ahsoka talking anymore. You can't save her, because she doesn't exists anymore, if you would remove it, her body would collapse. "

Kanan shook his head and stood up. He tried to run out of the room but the Former Ahsoka pushed him to the wall with the Force. The Jedi tried to fight back, but he could not move as Mistress kept pushing his body towards the wall.

"Come on Kanan... You know there is no escape. Your crew is either dead or mine, just give in, let me show you the pleasure what your friends are already worshipping. Become my servant and I will grant your place beneath my throne. After all, pleasing me all day is not that bad."

Ahsoka smiled as she kissed the Jedi on the lips. As she forced her tongue inside his mouth, she stopped pressing Kanan towards the wall. His body became free, but he didn't ran away this time. The Mistress moaned into the kiss, and rubbed the man's cock through his pants. After long naughty minutes Ahsoka's hand stopped rubbing the cock, what became hard in the foreplay. Her hand was now moving around Kanan's head, slowly shaping his mind, and hypnotizing the former Jedi into a slave.

"Listen to my voice as you fall deeper into this trance… Hearing my voice makes you aroused. I'm going to do all of the work, just take your time and listen, nice and easy and know that you are helping me by relaxing and following along. You don't really need to do anything but read and relax. Let me do all the work. It doesn't really matter what your stance on free will is, just hear my soothing words and allow yourself to help me by just letting go and falling into the words and arousement. Take a moment to get comfortable and set your mind on following my instructions for the next couple of minutes. Good. It is easy to keep focusing on your Mistress, nothing disturbing you, or destroying the nice feeling you may get. Take a deep breath in for me...slowly fill your lungs with relaxing air and hold it ...and exhale all of the tension out.

Good. Choose to notice how relaxed and heavy you are beginning to feel. Take another deep breath in for me and hold it once again...notice how heavy and comfortable the air is as you breathe it in ...release and just let go.

You want to keep breathing deeply now as it feels very nice and relaxes you so much with each sleepy breath you take. You had a long, tiring day, and you want to just relax now. You are using your free will to CHOOSE right now as your special time to just let go of all your tension, let go of all your cares, and just relax. This is your time. Take one more deep breath in and hold it for me...this time count down from three to one in your head and then breathe out all of that tension. Good. Just keep listening, breathing deeply, and relaxing... You want to follow along because you want to serve me and it just feels so good to relax.

Kanan's mind turned blank in the next moment, he started to drool as he gibbered out some words.

"I want to serve you and it feels so good to relax… Mistress."

 _Meanwhile_

Ezra kept pounding the Seventh Sister, while the two girls licked and worshipped her feet. Suddenly the door opened and Ketsu Onyo came in with a devil smile on her face. The former Inquisitor looked with a lustful face at the Bounty Hunter.

"Did you kill the Lasat?" – The girl nodded.

"As you can see, I have the Bo-rifle on my back, so yes I killed Zeb. After all, I managed to enjoy myself a little bit too…"

Both of them laughed, but something inside the mindless and blank Ezra broke. He stopped pounding the Seventh Sister for a moment.

"How you dare to stop fucking me slave? Continue at once or I will need to punish you again! Come on, sweet boy…"

The Seventh Sister couldn't finish, Ezra pushed her towards the wall with the Force. He pulled the Inquisitor's special lightsaber into his hands and pierced the belly of the surprised Ketsu. Though the mirialan was knocked out, Sabine and Hera mindlessly crawled to her and kept licking her feet. Ezra dressed up and ran out of the door. As he passed Kanan's room, he heard moans from the inside.

"Kanan is lost too… I need to leave."

Ezra found Chopper in Zeb's room. The ground was covered with dark red blood. The Padawan don't wanted to look at his former friend. He just turned the droid on, then both of them entered the Phantom. They disconnected from the Ghost, and left the planet's surface. Ezra had only one ally left, though he was not sure about these things anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry for the rare updates, I have many things to do. I will keep updating this story, soon the other one will have its own new chapter too._

Ahsoka Tano entered the Rebel Headquarters, Anilia, the Rebel pilot she made her slave, was sent in here to take control of Commander Sato and poison every male aboard. The former Jedi smiled as she saw the dead bodies on the ground. The gas Ketsu Onyo stole for her from Malachor was able to kill every male, not only humans, but other species too, while it had no effect on females. Ahsoka opened the door and stepped inside the Command Center. Anilia was standing proudly next to three tied woman. They were Rebel soldiers or pilots, when they saw Ahsoka they thought everyone will be rescued.

"Fulcrum, please help us! Anilia turned mad and killed everyone!" – They kept calling for help, unaware what will happen to them.

The possessed Ahsoka dropped her robes, revealing her new leather clothing, what hid her nipples, but revealed most of her breasts, pussy and navel. She stepped towards the redhead girl kneeling on the right side, kissing her seductively on the lips, moaning into it. Slowly the necklace on her neck took control of the redhead too. Ahsoka broke the kiss and took a step towards her next prey, who was kneeling in the middle. In the meantime Anilia untied her new slave partner, they started to make out after the new pet was able to move. The former Jedi smiled at the two girls.

"Do you want to join them too?" – She asked the brunette, slowly rubbing the girl's pussy, making her horny.

"I… I want to feel pleasure… I feel like I need more." – She looked into Ahsoka's eyes and touched the necklace on her own free will, losing control immediately. The girl raised her head and licked her lips. - "Command me Mistress."

The possessed togruta smiled at her new toy and untied her. She started rubbing her breasts and kissed her, completing the spell. Like every slave the Sith Relic had, the brunette lip's also turned dark. Then Ahsoka ordered her to untie the last female, who had green hair. It was probably Sabine's job. The girl stood up, her legs were shaking but she couldn't run away, every door was closed.

"What do you want from me? Why did you let me go?!" - She screamed and tried to hide behind a command panel.

"I enjoy playing with my prey. It's not fun to take everyone so fast. Your friend gave in willingly, like you will." – Ahsoka sat down in the chair of Commander Sato, his dead body was in the corner, covered in blood. She took her high heels off and gently started to move her beautiful feet in circles.

"Wh… What are you doing?!" – The girl was frustrated, but got slowly tranced by the beautiful feet of the former Fulcrum, and the loud moans of her comrades slowly made her horny.

"Playing, as I have said it before. Come here. Don't be scared." – Ahsoka said it in a cute, kind tone, luring the girl closer to her. She dropped her high heels front of the green haired prey. - "What is your name?"

"My name is Cory… Please… Will you let me go? I won't talk about this to anyone I swear." – Ahsoka giggled and licked her lips.

"In that case, you can go honey. But only if you take a long sniff from my high heels. They are next to you, just do it and you are free to go. It won't hurt." – As the girl slowly picked up Fulcrum's boots, the possessed togruta smirked. She took a smelled it, then she felt something strange, she became weak and smelled it again. A moment later she fell on her knees. Ahsoka smiled and raised her naked leg front of the girl's face.

"I can see you want more. My feet is quite mesmerizing, isn't it?" – The Mistress grinned while asking, licking her lips. Her prey only replied with –"Very" and took a long sniff from Ahsoka's foot, slowly losing every control. She started licking it, between her toes, cleaning obediently the togruta's feet, who moaned in pleasure.

Minutes later the door opened and Kanan came in. He was under the control of the former Fulcrum, like everyone else aboard the Rebels base. He kneeled front of his Mistress, who was enjoying her new foot slave.

"The whole base is now under your command. Seventh Sister just finished recruiting the rest of the girls, Mistress." – Ahsoka petted Kanan's head. – "Good boy. I have some work to do, girls, get here and please the only cock you will see for the rest of your lives."

The four slave sluts crawled towards Kanan who sat down in the same chair Ahsoka was. They licked their lips in excitement as all of them started sucking on his cock and balls, passing his pre-cum into each other's mouth. Their Mistress smiled and left the command center. The next major part of the plant was now at hand. Princess Leia.

 _Meanwhile_

Ezra nearly cried in the _Phantom_. Everyone he knew is lost, and only because of him. Because he wanted to have some fun with Sabine. If he wouldn't been so greedy, they could've prepare to fight the Sith inside Ahsoka. Now the only ally he had is Hondo. Fortunately he was still able to contact him, and his friend gave him a safe location for a meeting.

Ezra's ship left hyperspace and he immediately spotted Hondo's one. He docked with the _Phantom_ onto the dock and when the door opened he saw the old weequay standing front of him. He hugged the boy.

"Tell me what happened."

 _Aboard the Tantive IV_

Princess Leia was heading towards her room. The Tantive IV was on a supply mission, next to the planet Dantuin, but actually, they were looking for a fitting place, in order to establish a Rebel Base there. Suddenly she heard a soft voice from her commlink.

"Hey Princess, its Fulcrum _17_ , from Phoenix Squadron. I have an urgent message to you. I will be docking soon to your ship, can we meet at your room?"

Leia answered without hesitation. – "Of course, I'm already there. I will wait for you _Ahsoka_. Good to have you on board."

The former Fulcrum entered Leia's room, she was wearing a robe, but when the door closed the Togruta dropped it on the ground, revealing her seductive leather suit. Leia was surprised, Ahsoka immediately started walking towards the Princess, ringing her hips. She stared into the girl's eyes, and pushed her down onto a chair.

"Make yourself comfortable... Place your feet flat on the floor... And rest your hands on your thighs...

Rest your hands down by your side... And gently allow your eyelids to close... And just begin to allow yourself to relax... Letting all your cares and worries go...

And at this moment in time... Nothing matters... As you switch off your thoughts... And just allow this time for yourself... So that you can unwind completely... And as you begin to feel more and more relaxed...

Letting go of any worries or problems... That may have been on your mind lately... And there is no need to fight any unwanted negative thoughts... As they will soon drift out of your mind again...

Just as easily as they came... I would like you to take a couple of deep breaths ... Slowly filling your lungs with fresh air...

And as you exhale ... You will relax more and more... With every outbreath... And as you gently slow your breathing down... You begin to feel more and more relaxed...

More and more comfortable... You will feel your whole body sinking into the couch/chair... And you will notice how relaxed your whole body has become... From the top of you head... To the tips of your toes...

Your eyelids have become very heavy... And may even twitch at this moment... As you let go of any tension in your body... And all the muscles in your jaw have become limp and relaxed...

As your jaw sinks down... And your tongue rest gently on the bottom of your mouth... And you are beginning to drift down deeper and deeper...

Feeling more and more relaxed with every word I speak... And as this wave of relaxation spreads down your neck and shoulders...

And all the way down your arms to your fingertips... You may feel a tingling sensation in your fingertips... Let everything go… When I snap my fingers you will open your mind for your Mistress."

Ahsoka snapped her fingers and Leia started drooling. She became completely mindless, but the Togruta was too tired to reprogram the girl's mind. She placed a helmet on the girl's head, it was formerly used in the military, but Ahsoka took it from Chopper base, and redesigned it, in order to reprogram weak minds with it.

A tape started playing, slowly turning Princess Leia into a mindless slut. Her new Mistress crawled next to her, and injected the young Skywalker with a fluid.

"I'm only testing it yet, if you don't die Sweetheart, you will be my finest slave yet." – In the moment Ahsoka said it out loud, Leia's hair started to turn blonde.


End file.
